


Calm Surrender

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sort of Civil War adjacent?, bit of angst, not civil war compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve seeks the quiet while Tony seeks out Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22. I am, once again, behind. Crazy week at work. 
> 
> Fic is... uhm. I don't know. I still haven't seen Civil War (road construction in my town has made it virtually impossible to get to the theater) so I don't really know what happened (I have been very good at avoiding most spoilers) aside from what I've seen in ads and the few handfuls of spoilers I've gotten. It's kind of based in the Civil War timeline, but it's not Civil War compliant, if that makes any sense. 
> 
> Song for this fic is Can You Feel the Love Tonight? from the Lion King.

Staring out over the city of New York, Steve sighs. Up here, the city almost seems the same as it was. Oh, it’s bigger and more impressive, but still. Up on top of Stark Tower? It’s quiet and almost serene. He needs that, especially after a day like today. 

After having to deal with General-- no, Senator Ross, and his high handed attempts at trying to control Captain America and when that didn’t work, trying to control the Avengers, then finding and losing Bucky _again_ and then Sam plunging out of the sky, nearly to his death, Steve needs the quiet the Tower offers. He glances over when Friday announces someone’s presence, but he didn’t expect to see Tony standing there. “Thought you were mad at me.” 

“Not mad. Just frustrated. Ross thinks he can just control everything and...” Tony sighs and moves to stand next to Steve. “What are you doing?” 

“Just looking at our city,” Steve murmurs. “It’s quite the city from up here.” 

“Quite the city from down below too.”

“You know what I mean, Tony.” 

Tony sighs. “I know. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for all of this. I’ve got my team of lawyers looking over the papers they want us to sign... It’s not looking good. In that, I mean, it looks like they’re basically trying to use us as nuclear weapons if they want to and we won’t be able to say no. I don’t know where we could go to hide out...”

Steve closes his eyes. “I won’t sign them, Tony. I refuse to give up control of myself and my actions. We are not responsible for the destruction that happened in New York, DC, or Sokovia. It was not our fault. We did what we could to make things right in those place. You rebuilt the city of New York nearly single handedly. You certainly spent enough to get it done. Same in Sokovia and Sam told me how much you helped in DC.”

Tony sighs. “It’s not about that part of things.”

“It shouldn’t matter! We saved lives in all those instances! We saved hundreds of thousands of lives!” 

“Millions,” Tony corrects him. “We saved millions of lives. But we still destroyed a lot.”

“And you paid to have most of it fixed.” Steve rolls his eyes. “It was Hydra’s fault in DC and... well, Hydra created Wanda so I blame them for Sokovia too. New York was Loki. We just saved the day.”

Tony nods. “I know. But the public doesn’t. All they see is the destruction that’s left behind. And that part is partially our faults. We did it to save lives, but still.” He shrugs. “Steve...”

Steve cups Tony’s face. “After DC, you said you would do anything to make me happy.” 

Tony shakes his head. “Don’t ask me to do this, Steve. Don’t ask me to choose.”

“I’m not. I just...” He sighs and leans down a little, resting his forehead against Tony’s. “Whatever happens, Tony, don’t hate me. Just promise me, you won’t hate me.”

Tony lets out a soft breath. “I could never hate you, Steve. Not ever.”


End file.
